SYDNEY
by thesisterhood
Summary: Something happens to joan, that will change her life, and the lives around her forever....Please R
1. Blue

I do no own any of the Joan of Arcadia characters...I am just borrowing them

I do own the character Sydney

INTRODUCTION

Seventeen year old Joan Girardi sat quietly in the bathroom, holding her breath, she jumped

slightly, when she heard the timer go off. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked down. With

shock, and confusion written all over her face, she let out a tiny gasp. Her hands were trembling,

her chin was quivering as she took it all in. As a single tear ran down her flushed face, she

looked down again, just to make sure. With worry in her voice Joan whispered to herself..."BLUE"

CHAPTER ONE: QUESTIONS

Joan slowly opened the bathroom door with her shaking hand and walked to her room, deep

in thought. She sat on her bed, still thinking. "Who should I tell first", "Adam, yes Adam, I mean

the baby is his, he deserves to know first" "right?" She didn't know who she was talking to, she

guessed she was talking to god. "Well god are you happy?" "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" Joan

yelled. Maybe she should tell Grace first. "Yes that is it, I will tell Grace and she will help me

tell Adam" Joan whispered to the teddy bear next to her. Joan picked up the teddy bear and

started to hold it tightly. She started crying and between tears Joan asked god "What am I supposed to do I think I deserve an answer on this one, at least a

sign. Please". ...Nothing "great time to leave, thanks" Joan sat there on her bed, just staring at the floor, until she heard her mother call her down for dinner.

"What are we having" she really hoped it wasn't leftovers

"Leftovers" Helen said. Joan sat down, but barely touched her food, she wasn't really listening to her family talking. Just pushing her mashed potatoes

around. She whispered to herself _pretty soon I won't be able to have enough of this stuff. "_What was that Joan" her father said. Looking up she saw her

family staring at her "um, nothing, it was nothing" Joan mumbled. " M-May I be excused". Joan got up and silently walked to her room, she decided Grace

was going to come over, she needed to tell someone, that wasn't her family, or Adam.

"Grace" Joan said in a shaky voice "Girardi, you don't sound to good, are you okay", "yeah, well no, not really, can you please come over". "You mean like

now". " No, tomorrow, yes now, I need to tell you something." " Um….sure, I will be over soon." " Grace, just don't come through my window" "

Whatever Girardi."


	2. Telling Grace

**CHAPTER 2**

"Grace, well, um………" "Spit it our Girardi", Grace was becoming annoyed; Joan had been trying to tell her something for the past five minutes. "Okay, okay, well, um this morning, I found out, that I am, um" "yes", "well Pregnant." Grace sat there on Joan's bed, with a stunned look on her face, and Joan looked like she was going to cry, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "With Rove?" "_No Grace"_. "Okay so, you did it with Rove, and now your gonna have a baby….at seventeen?' "Thanks_ Grace, you are making me feel sooooo much better." "_Sorry, well we can get through it." "Grace, I just don't know", Joan said, as she looked into her friends eyes. "Well Grace I need to, um, ask you a favor." "Yeah, you want me to help you tell Rove." "How did you know?" "I just knew, but it might interfere with the make out session, I have with your brother." Grace said with a smile on her face, but she saw the plea in her friend's eyes. "Yeah, sure, your brother can wait." Joan liked that Grace was trying to make her feel, a little bit better, but she still couldn't get over the fact, that her best friend and her younger brother were swapping spit. "Well when and where are you going to tell Rove" Joan hadn't thought of when and where she was going to tell Adam, she had been to busy thinking about how he would react. She was also thinking about how she was going to tell her parents, they were going to be grandparents. Boy would they take that well. "Well, Grace I haven't thought about that yet." "Don't worry I will help, I promise". "Thanks, Grace really." For one of the first times today, Joan smiled. "No problem Girardi."

Joan was walking in the park; she decided she really needed some fresh air. She sat on the bench next to her, and for once she felt peaceful, she wasn't thinking about the events of the day, the cool breeze helped her calm down, for a few minutes at least. She knew that wouldn't last long when she spotted that oh so familiar tan jacket, and that brown spikey hair.


	3. Telling Adam

**CHAPTER 3**

"Now what?" "Joan you need to think about how you tell Adam, and I want you to tell him now." "Now…..but……no….Grace is supposed

to come and…………" "Joan all I am telling you to do is go tell Adam, do you think that it would be a great idea, to bring someone to tell

Adam, no one will know how he will react." "Yeah no one but you." Joan said "just tell him, now." "Oh, and Joan think about the lives

around you, and the one that has not yet come into this world" Joan rolled her eyes, she got up, and saw God wave as he was walking away

from her, leaving her to figure out the answers for herself, once again. She shouldn't have expected answers anyways, she never gets them.

She decided it was time anyways, she was going to tell Adam, and everything would be alright besides she didn't even know if she was

going to keep, then there would be nothing to worry about. After that Adam would come to her house and tell her family, her parents

couldn't get THAT mad. Everything was going to be fine, Right? Joan started walking to Adam's, she would figure out a way to tell Grace,

why she just couldn't wait. She just couldn't stop thinking about what God meant….."No one will know how he will react. With her luck, it

probably would not go over well. No she had to think positive, everything is fine. She was about to knock on the door, when she

remembered that he would probably be working in the shed. She cut across the lawn, and opened the door.

Adam looked up, "hey Jane." "Adam we need to talk." "A-are we breaking up." "I don't think we are, at least not yet…..no, no we just need

to talk." "Oh, O-kay." Adam said looking a little relived. "You might want to sit down" Joan said pointing to the chair beside her. Adam sat

down. "Adam well there is this problem, no it's not a problem, yes, wait, well" "Jane?" "I can help you, you can tell me, whatever it is, I lo…"

"Adam I'm pregnant, okay I'm PREGNANT"

Now Joan was bawling. "Jane, preg-pregnant, um…okay." "Am I the father?" "ADAM, why would you ask that question, yeah Adam I

cheated on you, what do you think, do you NOT remember a few weeks ago." "Jane calm down." "NO ADAM, I AM 17 yrs old AND I AM

PREGNANT!" "Joan, I can't deal with this right now, I need some fresh air." "Adam…….." "NO JOAN" now Adam was close to tears Adam

walked out the door, confused, sad, and angry at the same time. He also felt bad for leaving Joan just then.

Joan standing in the middle of the shed, thinking, how well that went over, and now she had to tell Grace, but most importantly …….her

family, and she was going to have to do it with or without Adam.

Joan didn't know the reason Adam reacted so weird he was hiding a deep secret; he hoped she would never find out, but now with the baby

it was bound to come out sometime soon.


End file.
